The Lightwood King
by CracksLetLightIn
Summary: The two kingdoms were sworn to hatred. Their kings had never gotten along, and that was likely to never change. But how were Prince Alec and Prince Seb supposed to know that? AU, AH, I own nada.
1. Chapter 1

**This is definitely something I never thought I would write. I'm not even going to lie: this is pure Alec/Sebastian, and it's _very_ loosely based off of Lion King 2. I was sad there are pretty much no stories that mainly revolve around these two (there is probably a good reason for that, but...), so I decided to make this. I own nothing but my shame. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a chance meeting that changed everything. Neither of them expected it, and neither had known how important the other would be to them. All they cared about was their friendship; nothing else mattered. It would never get more complicated than that. Except they were children then, and they could not see how revolutionary their actions were. They did not want to be revolutionary; did not _need _to be.

All they needed was each other, and even when everything changed around them, that stayed the same forever.

* * *

The battle was on, and Alec was _not_ going to let the mud win. His boot had only sunken few inches in, so if he pulled _just a little harder_, he'd be out. Alec grabbed a tree branch right above his head and used it to heave himself out of the marsh and onto the grass a few paces away.

Alec knew his mom was going to yell at him for sneaking out to the marshes, but it was her fault he left anyway. If Queen Maryse (a title Alec believed his mom deserved because she was, in fact, a drama queen) would just stop getting fussy about Alec spending more time with Magnus and Ragnor then the Penhallow Kingdom's princess Aline, Alec wouldn't run away from home. But the real world was a cold place, and Alec was left with his mom saying, "I don't hate Magnus, honey, you'll learn when your older" instead of a lighthearted, accepting parent who realised that Aline was as interesting as a brick. Alec's father disliked the Penhallows as well, but Alec figured Ragnor would probably swim in the palace duck pond naked before King Robert Lightwood would question his wife. Alec figured everyone called him king out of pity, for all the power he had in the household.

_Being nine sucks,_ Alec thought as he kicked a pebble to unleash his inner fury. The tiny stone landed next to a tree a few paces in front of Alec, so he walked over to go pick it up and deliver more punishments upon it to make up for his misery.

After kicking the pebble once more, a snarky voice called from somewhere above Alec's head: "Did that particular rock offend you, Lightwood?"

Alec jerked his head up and caught sight of a pale boy about his own age lounging in a tree like he owned it. He looked arrogant and his words were rude, so Alec didn't like him.

The boy jumped from the branch he was on, sending his pale hair flying, and landed next to Alec. His black eyes glittered as he waited for an answer.

"Lightwood?" Alec echoed, wondering how the annoying kid knew his name.

"Well, that's what you are isn't it? You're from the Lightwood Kingdom, that way." The kid jerked his chin in the direction Alec assumed he was supposed to believe his home kingdom was. This answer was really troubling for Alec. No matter how mad he was, Alec loved his mom and was not actually planning on leaving the outskirts of his kingdom.

"You mean, this isn't the Lightwood Kingdom anymore?" Alec's voice was much smaller than he wanted it to be. _Pull it together, Lightwood. This boy must be a Morgenstern, he will murder you if you look weak_, he thought.

"'Course not, dummy. You're in Morgenstern kingdom. Lost?" Alec did not want to admit it, but the boys black eyes were teasing, not murderous, so he figured it was fine.

"A little." The other boy nodded, and thrust out his hand in a slightly awkward motion that Alec didn't expect.

"I'm Sebastian, but you can call me Seb if you want. That's what everyone calls me. Or at least, that's what I wish they would call me. I'm mostly called annoying runt."

The last sentence was added with a humble tone that was a surprisingly different from the rude boy Alec assumed Seb was, but it wasn't unwelcome in the least.

"I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alec." Alec did not continue to tell Seb what people normally called him, because something said that the boy wouldn't want to hear about Alec being called prince.

"I can get you home, Alec. It's pretty far from here, but we can make it before sundown. C'mon, if we go now we can avoid the guards."

They set off, and Alec appreciated his new friend for reassuring him about the guards. They frightened Alec, because they were always so cold and strict. King Robert Lightwood had put up the guards after the war with King Valentine Morgenstern a few years before Alec was even born. No longer was the Morgenstern Kingdom allowed to trade with the Lightwood Kingdom, and Alec knew that was not a good thing for the Morgensterns. The Morgenstern kingdom was bleak and dead; nothing grew and the people were starving because of it. Even Alec, who was typically left out of discussions of politics, knew that.

"So, how'd you get lost?" Seb asked, interrupting Alec's daydreaming.

"Oh, I was just thinking, and it distracted me," Alec answered a little sheepishly. Sebastian chuckled, and Alec rolled his eyes at the outsider's amusement. "It's not that funny."

"Well it's funny because you were thinking just now, weren't you? You seemed like you spaced a bit. It's a bad habit, you know," Seb reprimanded lightly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Yeah, thanks mom. I've already heard that more times then I can count," Alec grumbled. Seb laughed, and Alec thought he had a nice laugh. Their little walk continued on for a bit longer, and before they parted on the border between their two kingdoms Seb dared Alec to come back. Alec decided he would.

* * *

It lasted a year before they were caught. A year of mud fights and hand-holding and long talks at sunset. It was the best year Alec would have for a long while, despite Magnus' constant jealousy over "Alec's new, mysterious best friend." When they were found out, King Robert and King Valentine were reminded of old conflicts by their sons' friendship, and it did not sit well with them. The Morgenstern Kingdom rose up and attacked the Lightwood Kingdom.

The Uprising did not last long; it ended in King Valentine's death and Queen Jocelyn's sworn revenge on the Lightwoods. But Alec didn't care about that. He mostly cared about the eight foot tall wall built between the kingdoms and his lost friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed/favorite, and a special thanks to malecanddestiel and xoxodenisee for reviewing! **

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I'm hoping the next one will be a little longer. I don't own anything**

* * *

Sebastian sat cross-legged on his bed, chewed his stringy meat stew, and contemplated his horrible luck. Just yesterday King Robert Lightwood had passed away from malaria. Sebastian was sure the rest of his kingdom was rejoicing and, admittedly, preparing for battle, but Seb did not see the happiness in the death. A bug bite killed King Lightwood. Sebastian had been training for a good nine years to kill the enemy king, and he had to go and die from an unfortunate bug bite. How utterly boring.

Throwing his fork into the stew, Sebastian cast aside his horrible meal and left his dingy bedroom. Prowling through the dimly lit passageways of the palace, Sebastian tried to distract himself from where his thoughts where going. It had been nine years, that's enough to forget some stupid kid-

"Prince Sebastian?" the palace cook waved a wooden spoon under Sebastian's nose and he realized where his feet and growling stomach took him.

"I want new stew. Mine sucked," Sebastian informed helpfully. He turned on his heel and left the room like it disgusted him to be in it, calling a rushed "have it sent to my room" over his shoulder. Sebastian needed to distract himself, and that was not with quick visits. He needed to train.

The jog to the training room was not too far from the kitchen, so in no time Sebastian was wielding a wooden practice sword and swinging it at a dummy's face. Swing after swing, Sebastian began to imagine his victim was King Lightwood, which brought his mind wandering to place Sebastian had desperately tried to ignore for most of his training. Sebastian did not want to start thinking about the heartbroken look on the prince's face when he attends his father's funeral, and Sebastian did not want to start regretting his mission.

"Hello, Sebastian? You in there? God, Agatha was right. You _are_in worse of a mood than usual today." Sebastian put down his sword carefully and turned towards Clary, his horrid younger sister.

"What do you want, Clary?" Sebastian gave her the best glare he could possibly muster, but it was obviously ineffective, considering Clary crossed her arms and glared right back.

"Mom wants to see you," Clary said in her 'something bad happened to you and it makes me happy' voice. She was looking disgustingly superior. Sebastian heaved a sigh, put down his weapon, and sought out his mother.

* * *

He found her in the library, starting distantly at King Valentine's old sword and dagger. Sebastian groaned quietly when he saw this, because it meant that his mother was going to go off on one of her tangents.

"Your father was a lovely man."

_Yep,_thought Sebastian, _here it goes_. "He always made choices for the good of our kingdom, and that brought out the wise king in him. It may have made him seem like a bad father, but he was not! Clary knows, Clary agrees with me. He was a good husband, a good father, a good king. He was good, he really... he was, he was, he was!" Queen Jocelyn started shaking her head to emphasize her words, and she slowed to a stop when she thought Sebastian had gotten her point. Apparently done with her random outburst, she went back to gazing at the pair of weapons. Sebastian didn't say anything; he was used to his mother's strange ways. She wasn't insane, she really wasn't, but when she caught sight of her husband's weapons and lost herself in painful memories, Sebastian could see her slipping.

"I want to kill him." Sebastian jumped when his mother spoke again. "I really want to kill him."

"He's already dead, mother," Sebastian supplied softly. He assumed she meant Valentine, and he would understand why his broken mother would love him and want to hurt him. Valentine was a man of anger, and Jocelyn often paid the biggest price for it. Sometimes Sebastian had to remind himself of the beatings his mother had taken for him when his father got in one of those moods, so he wouldn't treat his mother like filth that could barely rule a kingdom.

"Yes, he is...malaria. Wasn't it malaria?" Jocelyn asked, turning her dark green eyes to her son.

"Oh, right. King Lightwood was killed by malaria. That's correct." Sebastian realised his mistake, and wondered how his mom would feel about the king's death. She had, after all, been the one training Sebastian to kill him.

"No matter. We must overthrow their hierarchy. Our kingdom is suffering, and theirs is not. We still must deal with that mangy bitch Maryse and her horrid children. My baby, I want you to kill them all. Kill them all for me. Kill them." Jocelyn turned back to the weapons and ran a hand along the glass. She slowly lifted the case and pulled out the dagger in its sheath, placing it in Sebastian's hands. "Kill them, and kill them with this."

Sebastian nodded mutely, chills running down his spine. _I have to get out of here. I have to. _"Go to their kingdom, that boy will welcome you. First his kid brother last year; now his father. He needs a friend; he is in a lot of pain." Jocelyn's smile was thin and cruel and mocking. Sebastian looked away. "Someone needs to help him get through his tragic loss. Don't forget to conceal your dagger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you xoxodenise and pi9 for reviewing! I still don't own anything, sadly.**

* * *

The first time, Alec had barely managed to ignore his sister's sniffles from behind her bedroom door, his mother's new cruelty that came with the restored walls around her broken heart, and his father's cold silence toward the rest of the family. The first time, Alec could hide his pain with smiles and soothing words whispered to Izzy after she'd woken up screaming Max's name. Alec could survive the first time, but he didn't know what to do after this.

Isabelle was old enough to have mastered pushing people away, and now instead of crying behind her bedroom door Alec heard the walls taking a beating. She would lock herself inside her room and tell Alec she wanted to be alone.

Maryse was dealing in a far worse way. She had broken down. Alec knew just as well as anyone that now she had finally let the hurt take over. Her brother, her parents, her son, and her husband. Finally she could no longer take the pain. She never ate, never slept, never came out of her room. When she did, Alec was chilled by the sight of her. She would emerge looking pale as a ghost and babbling about how she needed to go down to the market and by a few books for Max or maybe even a new sword for Robert. She substituted reality for her own made-up world, and Alec was jealous.

He trudged through the palace yards in search of Hodge. Because Queen Maryse was not functioning (a fact kept secret to the common people of the Lightwood Kingdom), Alec tried to take charge of giving orders. He had already strengthened the border and palace guards; there were three kingdoms that bordered the Lightwood Kingdom, and Alec was expecting an attack soon. The relationship between all the kingdoms were strained, and he knew once word got out of his father's death, other kingdoms will take advantage of the Lightwoods' weakness.

"Hodge?" Alec called out while poking his head into the stables. His old adviser was nowhere to be found. However, the stable boy was at the ready.

"Your Highness? Mister Hodge is behind the stables, sir," the younger boy said. After Alec nodded and thanked him, the kid bowed and went back to his diligent work. Alec turned and walked until he found Hodge letting one of the palace guard's horses out back.

"Hodge? What are you doing? We have to be meeting with the council," Alec reminded him, rolling his eyes. Hodge glanced up, pulled his short brown hair out of his face and adjusted his glasses and coat.

"Prince Alexander! I'm sorry, I completely forgot. What are we meeting for again?"

"The council wants me to assign an heir, so if I die they know who will rule the kingdom." Alec made sure to cover it, but this particular meeting was getting to him. _I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, so I don't want to think about it._ Hodge, however, took the news with a smile, and was soon following Alec back to the palace. _No doubt he's aiming to be chosen as next king, _Alec thought. Alec had no clue who he wanted to pick, but it definitely was not going to be Hodge.

* * *

Alec typically didn't enjoy it when people treated him like he would be dead in a few days, so the meeting was not particularly his cup of tea. A cup of horse piss maybe, but not tea.

So naturally, a little dose of his two best friends was the best way to pull him out of a funk. Unless, of course, Magnus decided today was a good day to try and help Alec get through his life problems.

"Look, I know this probably is not helping at all, but you need to hear me out. Alexander, we've all been best friends our whole lives. We love each other and care about one another. I know you claim to be fine, but your dad died a week ago. That's not enough time to get over something like this. And I know you still miss Max, and this probably reminds you of him. But we're here for you. You can talk to us." Magnus finished his speech with a quick touch on Alec's arm, but Alec didn't feel any better. In fact, he felt a lot worse.

"You're right," Alec told him.

"He is?" Ragnor asked, making a face. "I thought that speech was rather sappy, but whatever. You both like that kind of stuff." He smiled though, and Alec knew he was joking. "That last part Magnus said though; that was true."

"No, you misunderstood. I meant: You're right, Magnus, that is not helping at all." Alec felt rude when he saw Magnus' face fall, but he had known Magnus long enough to know Magnus wouldn't take it personally. "I'm fine, I just wish you guys would leave me alone."

Alec stood up from the giant king-sized bed and looked around Ragnor's bedroom. It was small and nearly everything was made out of dark, expensive-looking mahogany. A fancy floor lamp lit up the huge room from the corner. There was no room in the palace that looked anything less than luxurious, and Ragnor's lavish bedroom met the standards.

It made Alec want to puke.

He felt like the walls were closing in on him and Alec sensed a tightening in his chest. With the murder of a family member came panic attacks, and Alec could feel one coming on.

"Sorry, I have to go." He ran from the room, leaving behind his two childhood friends, and bolted for the palace door. He managed to calm his breathing before an attack came by the time he was in the palace yard, but Alec did not stop running. He ran straight to where he always went when he had a problem. He ran to his comfort zone: the border between the Lightwood and Morgenstern Kingdoms. It was dangerous, but Alec wasn't planning on trying to jump the wall. He just wanted to sit on it for a bit and think. Alec scaled the giant stones and squeezed his legs in between the barbed spikes on the top. He sighed and looked off into the land of the Morgenstern's, feeling like a caged animal.

"You lost?" Alec jumped at the voice and frantically looked around for the source. It didn't take too long to find; the boy who had spoken emerged from the bushes on the Morgenstern side of the wall. Alec just scoffed at him. He had a dagger tucked into his boot, so he wasn't afraid now that he saw his enemy.

"Of course I'm not lost."

"Of course? That scoffing of yours would imply that you never get lost." The boy took a step closer, but his gait was not threatening. "I know that not to be true, Alexander." Realization hit him hard when Alec took a once-over at familiar pale blonde hair and black eyes, but Alec wasn't in the mood for a happy reunion. No doubt Sebastian had heard the news by now and wouldn't blame Alec for being a tad grumpy.

"Sebastian. It's been a long time." Sebastian grinned and began to climb up the wall. Alec knew that Seb was friendly enough, or at least he used to be, but his instincts were telling him to stick that dagger through Sebastian's back. _I'm being ridiculous, _Alec thought. _This is Seb, my long-lost crush. He's as harmless as a butterfly._ Seb couldn't climb over the spikes easily, so he just pushed his legs through as Alec had.

"That it has, Alec. I've missed you." Alec laughed at that, and his laugh was more bitter than he was intending it to be.

"I'm surprised you even remember me."

"How could I forget you?" Seb reached out and took Alec's hand, gripping softly. "You changed my life."

Maybe it was the new bleakness that had settled over Alec's life the moment Alec watched his father's last breath escape him, but Alec felt that comment was kind of forced. Obviously his misery showed on his face, because Seb took his own hand back and laughed. His laugh was shaken, and not at all how Alec remembered it.

"Sorry, I got ahead of myself there. You look horrible. I heard the news about your father; I know how you feel." Seb's voice had dropped and sadness crept into his words. His eyes were downcast. "My pain was probably a lot less than yours though, because my dad beat me. You know that, because I used to tell you about it. He whipped me. No matter how sad his death was and how much I loved him, part of me felt safe after he died. I'm sure it's not the same for you."

No matter how random Sebastian's sudden appearance was, a rush of nostalgia made Alec feel better than he had in a week. Alec and Sebastian had used to sneak off for hours, and Seb's stories would always make Alec feel better. _It is because h__e understands, _Alec admitted to himself. _He even understands better than Magnus or Ragnor do._ That's why Alec began to talk. Because Seb understood better than anyone, and Seb would know how to make Alec feel better.

"My dad and I were never particularly close. He became distant after the Uprising, and more so after Max's death. But I still loved him. He was still my dad," Alec whispered, biting his lip. Seb's hand was back, but it was comforting rather than intrusive now.

"If you don't want to talk about it more, we won't." Seb straightened up and faced Alec. "So. What brings you to our old meeting place?" This time Alec's laugh was real, and so was his smile.

"Just needed to get away."

Seb nodded, a knowing look in his eyes. "Don't we always. Being a prince is a fulltime job."

Alec sighed. "Yeah, you know it. Anyway, I could ask the same of you. What brings you here?" Something dark flickered in Sebastian's eyes, but it was gone immediately. The warm, open expression in his black eyes was back.

"I'm walking some of the border to see which places need guards." Alec nodded, and didn't comment. He just leaned his side against the spike between him and Sebastian, and his friend did the same. A silence settled between them, but it was nice. Alec was reminded of when they would both climb into a tree over the marshes and talk for hours until the sun went down.

"I should have come here more often after my father died," Seb said, breaking the comfortable silence. "He was not there to punish me for seeing you, and my mom was too busy with other problems to care if I came."

"My father would never have let me. Why do you think I'm here today, and not any time before last week?" Alec reminded. He didn't want Seb to feel bad for discontinuing their meetings. It wasn't his fault.

"I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you too." There was no point in hiding it. It was the truth.

"I hate it at home. It's miserable there. Clary is a bitch and my mom is crazy. I want out, Alec. I can't stand it anymore." Sebastian sounded more defeated then Alec had ever heard him, and when Alec looked up in surprise his eyes were downcast.

"You're going to leave?" Alec asked cautiously. He may not have seen Seb in nine years, but he still cared for him. Alec knew what a bad idea it was to run away. Danger lurked beyond the kingdoms, and Alec didn't want Seb getting hurt. Seb looked up and shrugged.

"No. I don't have a place to go. I'm not an idiot, Alec. I'm not going beyond the four kingdoms." The miserable look in Seb's eyes gave Alec a terrible idea. It was the worst idea he'd had in a long time. It would lead to disaster. But then...no one in the Lightwood palace knew what the Morgenstern Prince looked like, did they?

"Do you want to come back with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I own nothin', enjoy**

* * *

Sebastian would have laughed at how easy Alec was, if it weren't that the existence of trusting fools made Sebastian nauseous. The prince had invited Sebastian into his palace, and in doing so signed his own death warrant. Sebastian almost felt bad.

But he didn't.

Alec had been leading Sebastian over a field and through a small wood to get to his palace, and Sebastian's feet started aching. _Alec really had been an idiotic nine year old to walk this hellish route to see me nearly four times a week._

The forest opened up to a clearing at the point when Sebastian was wondering if Alec was actually luring Sebastian into a forest to kill him. The sun had half-dipped behind the mountains in the distance and bathed the land in a soft pink light. The clearing was a green hill that sloped gently up and was split into two halves by a stone road leading to the palace. A garden blooming with cheerful flowers lined the road and led to a giant, opened arched doorway. Guards were in their respective places all around the palace, and a horse stable was far behind the palace in the distance.

Sebastian was jealous. His palace was dingy and dark. It was closed off and heavily guarded, nothing like the cheery, friendly look of the Lightwood Palace.

Alec must have taken Sebastian's angry silence for awe, because he said softly, "Don't think the open doors are a welcome for all visitors. My family holds Rome in high regard; I grew up learning their language and history. The way we use the doors is in honor of the Temple of Janus: closed in times of peace, open in times of war. The King is dead, so the doors are open."

Sebastian nodded and tried to look comforting, because of Alec's mention of King Robert. Sebastian knew that no matter how composed Alec was acting, he was hurting inside. The more Sebastian helped him through the pain, the faster he would win over Alec's trust.

"Will the guards stop me?" Sebastian mentally applauded the nervous shake in his own voice. His acting was superb. Alec placed a comforting hand on Sebastian's shoulder, and Sebastian leaned into his touch.

"Don't worry, you're with me. They won't question anything if I don't want them to. You'll be fine." Sebastian sent him a grateful look, and Alec led him inside.

* * *

The first person Sebastian saw when he walked into the grand palace's entrance hall was Hodge Starkweather. The man jumped when he saw Sebastian and his glasses nearly fell to the ground. In a quick movement, Hodge fixed them and regained his composure. Sebastian sent him a depreciating look.

Alec saw Hodge fumble, but didn't think much of it apparently. "Sorry about him, Seb, he's a basket case. We try to ignore him, most of the time. Hodge, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Hodge. Sebastian is going to be staying here," Alec said. His tone implied no argument, and he got none.

"Is that your heir, Your Highness?" Hodge asked Alec, like it was the most reasonable explanation for Seb's appearance.

_That's not what I was expecting_, Sebastian thought, raising his eyebrows in surprise. He knew his mother wanted to to gain control of the Lightwood Kingdom to restart trade with the Morgensterns, but he had not expected the power to just fall into his lap.

"No, Hodge. I haven't found one yet."

So much for that.

"That's a shame, Alexander," Hodge sighed. He shook his head slowly and then moved on. "I'll be speaking with the council tonight personally to discuss who they see fit as an heir. I hope we will be about to assist your decision."

Alec nodded and said, "Thank you, I appreciate all the help I can get." Hodge nodded and turned away, apparently considering himself dismissed. Alec took Sebastian by the hand and led him away from Hodge and down a hallway lit by crystal chandeliers and up a spiraling staircase. "I have two choices for you. You can have your own bedroom, if you want? We have forty-eight guest bedrooms, so you have a good variety of choices to take your pick from." Alec smiled, and Sebastian could see the affection in his eyes as clear as day. Sebastian smiled back and bumped Alec's shoulder, more so that he could inch closer to the prince then to be chummy.

"What's my other choice?" Sebastian asked. Alec's face gradually got more red, until he was looking and moving away from Sebastian. "Hey, none of that, come back." Sebastian pulled Alec closer and swung his arm over Alec's shoulders.

"You could stay in my room," Alec muttered. Sebastian's delighted grin made Alec perk up a bit, and suddenly the boy jabbed Seb in the ribs playfully. "Quite teasing. I know you're about to make fun of my blush."

"But it's cute." Sebastian pouted and pinched Alec's cheek lightly, earning himself a nice shove. Sebastian stumbled a few places away, but was right back at Alec's side in no time. "I want the second option. We can talk for hours and hold hands like we used to." This also got a blush out of Alec, and Seb was getting unreasonable joy from teasing the prince.

Alec's blush disappeared when they stopped at a door and Alec led them in. "This is our bedroom then, so make yourself comfortable."

"I don't want to go to bed yet," Sebastian whined, letting his head fall to Alec's shoulder. He knew he was laying his affection on thick, and flirting was not in his original plan, but Alec was hot. Sebastian figured if he was going to be here for a while, he might as well get something out of it.

"We could take a walk, if you want," Alec suggested. "If you are going to be staying here, you should know your way around the palace grounds."

Sebastian perked up and shooed Alec out of the doorway and back into the hall. "That sounds lovely," he said, smiling softly at Alec. Alec shrugged and closed his door.

Once they were outside, behind the palace, the sun had vanished from the sky and crickets had begun chirping in the bushes nearby. Sebastian took Alec's hand and they walked through the gardens in silence. Alec led Sebastian to the grand fountain in the center of the garden and they sat on the edge. Seb wrapped an arm around Alec's waist and they both looked up at the back side of the palace.

"It's very pretty," Sebastian said, admiring the cinnamon-brown stone walls that seemed to touch the sky, and the two towers raised on either side of the palace. Alec's bedroom was in one.

"I know it is. Over there in the left tower is the greenhouse. It's my favorite place in the whole palace, even though I have allergies. There is a little porch you can see everything from," Alec said, sounding sort of wistful. Sebastian nudged closer to the prince; he figured he was thinking about his father. "My dad and I used to go out there when I was really little, before Max died and he didn't ignore me. He would let me sit on the porch railing while he showed me the land all the way out to the mountains. He would tell me about how I was going to rule the whole thing someday."

"He sounds like a great man," Sebastian said, despite all of the horrible things said about King Robert Lightwood back at home.

Alec chuckled, and it sounded like it hurt. "Oh, he was a great man. He never got the hang of being a good one, though. Still, he had his moments."

Sebastian didn't try and get any more out of Alec. He didn't know what King Lightwood had done to make even his son agreed that he was not a good person, and he was not going to pressure Alec into talking about it.

Once they were back in Alec's room, Alec was asleep in moments. Sebastian took the time to take off his own shirt and tuck Alec under the blankets. Before climbing in beside the other prince, Seb made sure to hide his dagger between the two mattresses of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and remember that if I owned the Mortal Instruments, Max wouldn't be dead.**

* * *

Alec woke up with Seb's arms wrapped around him, as if his boyhood friend was an over-attached monkey. His clothes were already laid out on the foot of his monstrous bed; Alec had servants who made sure to take good care of him. Alec untangled himself from Seb's grip and snatched up his outfit. After Alec was dressed and ready for the day, he made sure to lay out some separate clothes for Seb. He snuck out his door quietly, intent on grabbing some breakfast in for the both of them. The second Alec stepped out his door, he bumped into Hodge.

"Your Highness, I was just about to fetch you for General Garroway," Hodge informed.

"What does Luke need?" Alec asked, rubbing at his still-tired eyes.

"He wants to meet with you in the Throne Room. He has news."

* * *

When Alec entered the Throne Room, Luke looked miserable. It didn't make the dread Alec had for this meeting diminish in the slightest. Instead of turning tail and bolting, which Alec really wanted to do, he walked up to the general, feeling like he was slowly descending into hell.

"General Garroway, you have news for me?" Alec asked, picking up on the caution in his own voice.

"It's not good news, Prince Alexander. As you know, I have had the same two guards stationed outside your mother's room for as long as I can remember. They knew your mother well enough to know that it was not abnormal for her to stay inside her room for long periods of time." The 'was' in Luke's sentence hit Alec like a ton of bricks.

_No no no, please no..._

"Your Highness, my guards found your mother in her room around midday today. She hanged herself, Prince Alexander."

* * *

Sebastian was kind of bothered when he woke up alone. He supposed since Alec had responsibilities, and as future king he had to get up early, but Sebastian did not appreciate being left behind. After putting on the clothes left out for him, Sebastian decided he would wander the halls until he found Alec.

It was not the best plan, and Sebastian bumped into a foreign-looking boy before he found Alec. The boy was in the most obscene looking bright clothing, and black liner was artfully drawn around his green eyes.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Prince Alexander is?" Sebastian asked politely. He needed to make friends if he wanted the Lightwood Palace residents to get used to having him around.

The boy's mouth quirked up at the corner. "Funny, I was looking for the same person. He's a handful. My friend Ragnor is looking for him on the other side of the palace, so hopefully we'll be able to find him soon. My name is Magnus."

The shiny kid stuck out his hand, and Sebastian shook it. "I'm Sebastian. I'm new to the palace, so I don't know where to look for Alec." Sebastian vaguely remembered Alec talking about a Magnus so many years ago, but he never thought he would stick around.

Magnus' expression changed a little when he eyed Sebastian, and he asked, "Aren't those Alec's clothes?"

Sebastian felt a little self-conscious, considering what Magnus was probably assuming. "Yes, he let me borrow these. I don't have any for myself."

"He's always so generous," Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. "Alec usually hangs around the library when he is not outside, so we could head that way."

A crash ended Magnus' speaking, and both boys looked down the hallway to where a table had been knocked over and the vase atop it shattered. Alec stood over it, looking shocked. "I-I didn't see it," Alec whimpered. His arms went to hug himself, and both Magnus and Sebastian jolted forward to reach him.

The desperate sorrow in Alec's eyes was all Seb could see. Seb thought it was just himself who could see it; as if his ability to read Alec so well was the product of knowing him and being so close, but Magnus was there first.

"What happened, Alexander? Are you alright?" Magnus was at Alec's side, wrapping his arms around Alec. Sebastian was revolted, until he saw Alec lean into the bright boy and look up at him. There was a distant relief in Alec's eyes, like being close to Magnus was all he needed to calm down.

"Get him to his room," Sebastian snapped, going to Alec's other side and wrapping his arm around him for support. Magnus was glaring at him, but Sebastian was not going to let this random kid take over when his Alec was in pain.

Thankfully the room was only a minute walk away, so Alec was sitting on the edge of his bed in no time. Sebastian did not remove his arm from around Alec, and instead sat down next to him. Magnus took both of Alec's hands in his and squatted down so he could look up into Alec's eyes.

That's when Sebastian saw it. Beneath the panic and the horror and the concern for Alec's wellbeing, Magnus's was trying to hide the love he looked at Alec with. Seb felt an angry jolt of burning jealousy in the pit of his stomach, and Sebastian hugged Alec even closer and muttered into his ear.

"You're going to be okay, Alec, just talk to us please. What happened?" Sebastian asked softly, while Magnus reached up and brushed Alec's cheek with his fingers before grabbing Alec's chin and pulling Alec's head down. Alec looked at Magnus and Seb willed his prince not to break down.

"She's dead," Alec said, voice raw. "My mother; she killed herself. She has been so sad for weeks, she pretended they were alive, but-but I thought...I never thought it was so bad." Alec sounded like he was trying to convince Magnus of something, so Sebastian told him softly that it was not his fault. Alec's head snapped up and the guilt in Alec's eyes was a dark sapphire.

"But it was. I should have known, I should have told someone-"

"The entire palace knew, Alec," Magnus said. "Nobody had any idea what she was going to do. You can't feel guilty, Alec. I was too, and it took me much too long to realize what my mother had done was her choice and that she did it so she could be happy."

Sebastian had not known that Magnus' mother had committed suicide, but he was glad Alec had someone who understood.

"She's with your father and your brother, Alec. She is finally happy again," Seb said.

Alec's face looked carved out of stone, but after what seemed like forever he nodded. The door opened slowly and a scrawny boy with near-white hair and narrowed green eyes came in. Magnus released his hold on Alec and walked over to the new intruder, ideally to catch him up on everything that happened. Sebastian turned to Alec and gently swiped away a tear that was making its way down Alec's cheek. It made Sebastian mad to see Alec look so defeated.

"So, you're Sebastian?" the pale kid said. "My name is Ragnor. Magnus, Alec and I are all best friends." The way he said it sounded like a warning, and Sebastian decided to ignore it completely.

"That's nice," Sebastian said. Ragnor looked considerably less grumpy when he looked at Alec, and he stood over his "best friend" and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard what happened," Ragnor said, and Alec nodded. Since the one tear Sebastian had caught fall when Alec thought no one was paying attention, Alec had let no more tears escape. "Want to talk about it?"

Alec shook his head. "Can I just...can I just be alone, please?" Alec asked. Ragnor nodded and Magnus looked sad, but not surprised. Sebastian figured Alec had done this every time a family member of his passed away. He could not see how Ragnor and Magnus could let this happen every time; Seb didn't want Alec shutting everyone else out.

"Can I stay with you, just for a bit?" Sebastian asked. He desperately wanted to be the person Alec didn't mind opening up to, when he was scared to put the burden on anyone else.

Alec nodded to give Sebastian an affirmative, and Seb knew, judging by the looks on Magnus and Ragnor's faces, he was not the only surprised one. Magnus' face changed from shock to anger, and he turned and left the room. Ragnor followed him shortly after, and Sebastian knew why Magnus was angry and Ragnor was not.

"Come here," Seb said. He pulled Alec to the head of the bed and wrapped the blankets around him. "Let's talk about it."

"I would rather not," Alec said. He was looking stonily ahead, and Sebastian knew that was the look someone got when they were trying not to cry. Sebastian remembered all the times he'd had that look as a kid, and Alec would always tell him that crying was not a sign of weakness; that Sebastian could cry over everything his father did, and in the end, once Seb got back up and ready to go back home, he would be even stronger than he was before. Sebastian wondered what happened to that Alec.

"You can cry, if you want to," Sebastian said. Alec looked shocked, but that did not stop the tears from falling. Sebastian pulled Alec into his chest and held him like it was the only thing keeping Alec together.

They ended up falling back asleep for a few more hours.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed and the heartbroken look on Alec's face when he had whispered _my mother killed herself _still echoed through Sebastian's mind. Sebastian was loyal to his mother, but the slow talks every night and the constant urge to shelter Alec from every flaw in the world was really beginning to break Seb's resolve.

Seb knew he had loved Alec once. His mom did not know; she just thought that her precious nine year old son was trying to get information from the foreign prince that could help the Morgensterns. In reality, all those years ago, Seb had avoided the topic of their kingdoms and so had Alec. They didn't want to dwell upon their differences-just their friendship. And Seb had fallen hard for that friendship. He had loved meeting up with Alec, because it was his safe haven from his abusive father, bratty little sister, and his mother's screams of pain and terror whenever Valentine had her alone. After his father and King Lightwood had separated them, Seb thought his feelings had been quenched. But Seb wasn't going to kid himself. He had a pretty good idea why every time he looked at Alec he got a fluttery feeling in his stomach and felt like he was flying.

Apparently, his feelings were only hidden.

Nevertheless, Sebastian knew that his job was a choice between his love and his kingdom. He had to make a sacrifice for his family. It had to be done.

Sebastian shoved the dagger back into its place and straightened the stuffy shirt he wore. He could only wear Lightwood Kingdom clothing now, and it was less ratty and dark then Morgenstern Kingdom's fashion. Seb considered breaking into Alec's secret stash of dark sweaters and t-shirts, but he knew his friend wouldn't appreciate that.

Off to find Ragnor, Seb strolled down the Lightwood Palace hallways he'd come to know pretty well. The palace staff never questioned why he was here, they just accepted that Alec had another friend who was staying in the palace. It made Seb wonder just how many 'friends' Alec took home. He tried to ignore the stinging jealousy.

Sebastian was jolted out of his thoughts by the sight of Hodge Starkweather turning the corner up ahead and walking down the hallway. Stopping in his tracks, Seb looked around for an escape route and came up empty-handed.

"Sebastian! I wanted to talk to you!" Hodge grinned when he saw Sebastian and walked up to him.

Sebastian had been putting off this meeting for a while. He always made sure to be busy doing something with Ragnor whenever Hodge wanted to talk, or that Alec was always attending a meeting with Hodge when Seb left the room without plans. But of course he would have to talk to his father's old advisor eventually. Hodge had been sent as a spy during the time of the Uprising, and apparently was still doing his job. Sebastian had completely forgotten that Jocelyn still had correspondence with him.

"I guess we should. You want to know why I'm here?" Sebastian asked. Hodge nodded eagerly and gestured to a room a few steps away. Hodge produced a key and let them both in. The room looked like one of the forty-eight empty guest rooms that Alec had mentioned. Sebastian barely took in the expensive chandelier and green silk bed sheets before Hodge was turning him around and locking the door.

"I need to know what's going on," Hodge whispered quickly. "Is Queen Jocelyn planning an attack?"

"Not that I know of," Sebastian supplied. "Jocelyn sent me here to kill Prince Alexander and Princess Isabelle. I'm to take control of the kingdom and restore trade with Morgenstern."

Hodge took a minute to let the facts sink in before asking, "And how are you supposed to do that all alone?"

Sebastian shook his head. "You don't know how my mother is, but...she's crazy. She has been ever since father died. I don't know what she's envisioning, but I'm trying my best. I assume my best option is to make myself seem as reliable as possible to the palace members and frame someone else for the murder. I'll suggest myself to take over, I guess. Being Alec's friend will help me win supporters." Hodge was shaking his head before Sebastian even finished.

"It's not possible. Even though you are Alexander's friend, there are those who are friendlier with him and those who are more qualified to be king. You have no background as far as they know; you're a mystery. Being a mystery makes you untrustworthy. But I can help you," Hodge supplied. Sebastian rather thought he was beyond help at this point, but he'd take it.

"What can you do?"

"I'm Alexander's advisor now, so I am a fitted person to take over as king." Sebastian already saw through his bullshit, and Hodge saw by the look on Sebastian's face that he had. "But, if you don't want me as king, I can suggest to Alexander to make you his next heir. Alec was intent on having his sister take over, but she wants nothing to do with the throne. As of currently, he has no one in line to take his place. As long as you are appointed heir, you may take over even against the people's wishes."

_Huh, that was a lot more helpful than I thought it would be,_Sebastin thought. "That sounds great, Hodge. Alec is clever, so I'm not sure if he'll go for it, but it's worth a shot."

Last Sebastian remembered, he had been degrading the prince for his stupidity and foolishness. Now Alec was clever? Sebastian didn't know what was happening to him, but he knew it was making him soft.

* * *

_Coronation day in a week, Magnus still seems angry, the funeral is the day before coronation, don't think about Mom, don't think about Dad, go talk to Izzy, you need an heir…_Alec's thoughts reminded him of his father's old broken record player trying and failing to move on to a new part in a song. They were repetitive and annoying and generally made him want to throw the Lightwood crown out a window. And the worst part was what a horrible person Alec was being to Seb. It seemed like Magnus and Ragnor had taken Seb under their wing and shown him around the palace, but Alec felt guilty that he had not been the one to do that. Alec would have been, but his life was too hectic to think about the other prince.

_And thinking of a hectic life, I needed to be in the Throne Room with Luke two minutes ago_, Alec reminded himself, running a little faster. He had just come from lunch with Izzy, and no he had to go to a meeting with Luke about getting a damn heir. Why everyone kept worrying about that was beyond Alec.

He burst into the Throne Room only five minutes late, and Luke was already seated at the long table with a blonde boy about Alec's age standing behind him. Alec sat at the other end of the table and greeted Luke.

"Prince Alexander, it's great to see you. I'm here to introduce you to Jace Herondale, who is likely the most promising of all my soldiers," Luke began. Alec nodded at Jace, who nodded right back without missing a beat. Jace was gorgeous; he was all cheekbones and golden eyes and long lashes. But no matter how stunning his angelic looks were, they didn't hide the dangerous smirk on the boy's face. "I am very aware you need an heir, and I'm here to suggest Jace to you. He is quite simply prodigee. Jace is the best fighter I have, and he's half the age of most of my soldiers. He's level headed, clever, and a born leader. He would never let you down."

The whole time Luke spoke, Jace's smirk had grown and he'd nodded along a little. It was pretty obvious this 'prodigee' knew just how good he was.

"There are plenty prodigies out there. There are plenty of soldiers. Just because he's young and skilled with a weapon doesn't make him fit to rule a country," Alec said. He wanted to see Jace's smirk falter, because this kid needed to be knocked down a peg or eight.

Sadly, Alec didn't get that reaction from Jace. Instead, the soldier walked over and stood next to Alec. He stayed and smiled for a bit before asking, "What makes you so fit to rule a country?"

What a _brat._

"The only time my father ever spoke to me were when he wanted to quiz me on war strategies or teach me about current political issues," Alec said, putting his best Lightwood glare in use and keeping a nice, terrifying sneer in his voice. "I was trained by a rhetor and a specialist in keeping economies running. I know how to support a country _and _how to twirl a sword in my free time, or whatever it is you _actually _do. I'm sure you're very good at standing around and waiting for someone to put my family in danger with a dagger shoved up your ass, but you're going to need a lot more than a pointy weapon and a bad attitude to keep this kingdom from going down the shitter. So if you think you're good enough to be king, stick around and prove it. Luke, you're dismissed. Keep Jack here."

Maybe calling Jace by the wrong name was a rather petty blow, but Alec felt he deserved every other bit of Alec's speech. Also, Alec was exhausted, needed to let out his pent up frustration about the constant nagging about getting an heir, and Jace was the nearest person.

Luke left with a quick goodbye and a glance back at Jace. Jace didn't meet his eye, because he was intent on giving Alec a confident look. Instead of taking the bait, Alec just looked up through his eyelashes and tried to silently convey how few shits he gave about Jace's self absorption.

"You can take a guest bedroom of your choosing," Alec said, hoping Jace would be thankful. "I don't care where you go as long as you're here tomorrow at sunrise. I am running out of options for an heir, so I might as well see what you can do besides looking arrogant and shooting your mouth off."

"I appreciate that, Your Highness," Jace said with a bow that seemed more out of spite of Alec's position than respect. "Have a good day."

The moment Jace walked out of the room, Hodge walked in. _Great, another lecture about finding an heir, _Alec thought. Hodge smiled grimly as if he could read Alec's thoughts.

"I know you are hoping this isn't about getting an heir," Hodge started, giving Alec a flicker of hope. "However, it is."

_Well, that's that then, _Alec thought, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to talk to you about that Sebastian kid of yours," Hodge said.

"What does that have to do with an heir?"

"I think Sebastian would be a good fit."

Part of Alec went into a mini panic when he heard Hodge say that. _Does he know that Sebastian is a prince? He can't! __No one knows! _The last thing Alec wanted was for people to know Sebastian was a Morgenstern. They would make him go back to his kingdom or, worse, throw him in the dungeon. Alec didn't want either to happen, because from what Seb had told Alec yesterday while they were getting ready to sleep, life back at the Morgenstern Kingdom would be just as bad as living in a dungeon.

"What-what makes you say that?" Alec asked. Hodge didn't look suspicious, but Alec was still nervous.

"I just think he has the makings of a wonderful king. I've talked to him quite a bit throughout the week and he showed signs of great intelligence and leadership. He's a born natural, and it's just what you need," Hodge said. _He doesn't realize how right he is when he calls Sebastian a born natural, _Alec thought grimly.

"I'll think about it," was all Alec said. Hodge nodded and left the room. Alec stood up from the table and walked down the red carpet the length of the hall and looked up at his father's magnificent throne. It was crafted from the finest gold and purple velvet that shone underneath the light and looked almost like a dark royal blue. Alec didn't feel worthy to even think about sitting in it, and Alec could never imagine Sebastian sitting there either.

Not that Seb didn't deserve a throne. If anything, Sebastian would look the best upon the fetching red of the Morgenstern throne. Alec knew Seb would never be able to rule Lightwood Kingdom, but that did not mean he wouldn't be able to rule somewhere else.

* * *

Instead of waiting around to see how Hodge's plan turned out, Sebastian decided he would return to his original plan and spend his time with Ragnor. However, that was before he was dragged into another guest room by someone who had snuck up behind him.

Sebastian whirled around the second his brutal attacker let him go, and lo and behold, his eyes laid upon the disgusting face of Magnus Bane, Alec's "best friend."

_Yay._

The over-eccentric whore was wearing a bright green that any plant would be embarrassed to be seen in, and Seb wanted to laugh at the irony. It was true, Magnus was utterly _green _with envy. Sebastian could practically see the steam coming out of Magnus' ears whenever Alec gave Sebastian so much as a glance. Not to mention Magnus getting all starry-eyed whenever Alec walked in the room. It made Sebastian want to vomit. Some people just didn't recognize silent rejection.

"Hello, Sebastian," Magnus said, looking like Sebastian's name on his tongue tasted like a rotten piece of meat.

"How are you today, Magnus?" Sebastian gave him a smile that he knew looked twisted. Magnus deserved Seb's rudeness anyway. He was trying to hog Alec.

"I think we both know why I want to talk to you," Magnus growled. _At least he's true to himself about his nasty, blunt nature_, Sebastian figured. Magnus certainly wasn't trying to play it nice.

"I assume it has something to do with Alec," Sebastian guessed. He tapped his finger against his chin in imitation of thinking, before pointing at Magnus. "I know! You're worried that we're sleeping together."

Magnus huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not worried about Alec sleeping with scum like you."

"He does sleep with me, actually; just not in the way you mean." Sebastian was actually disappointed at the lack of a rise he'd gotten in Magnus. If there was one thing that he-she was good at, besides being a desperate trollop, it was keeping his cool.

"Listen, I'm not going to lie. I hate you more than I hate my cat ripping up my leather boots, and that's a lot. I don't know what hole you crawled out of, but I have some pretty good suspicions. I know Alec better than you think, and it's not often he has mysterious best friends. So if you don't mind, I would greatly appreciate if you would please jump the fence again and run back to your mangy castle. We have enough problems without rebellious Morgenstern's on the loose."

At first, Sebastian was shell-shocked. Magnus Bitch was obviously a lot more perceptive than he had thought, and it was annoying.

"I'm not keeping anything from Alec. He knows exactly who I am, and he's fine with it." And just to spite him, "Plus, neither Alec nor I would like it if I leave. I love him, and he loves me."

Magnus looked kind awfully hurt, but Sebastian did not care too much. _I've always loved Alec, and he's always loved me. That's just how it goes, _Seb thought.

"I knew him way before you, and I loved him _first_. You don't even know him," Magnus snarled, apparently deciding to regain his dignity by blinking the nearly-formed tears from his eyes and replacing them with a cold rage.

"I beg to differ-"

"No, you _don't._You knew him for a year when you were _nine years old_. Alec has changed a lot since then, and I'm _sure _you have too. I've known him the whole way through. I've been there for him, to help him through the hard times and celebrate with him during the good. You can't just start loving someone after a damn week," Magnus snarled. He was clenching his fists and he looked ready to throw something, but Sebastian knew Magnus was not angry at him. If Magnus was so sure that Alec loved him back, he wouldn't be angry.

Sebastian didn't know what it was, but he suddenly felt horrible for disliking Magnus so much. Sebastian had thought Magnus was upset to lose some of Alec's attention, but that obviously wasn't that case.

"It doesn't matter how long you've been here for Alec, he doesn't love you back. He loves you like a brother, because that's what you've been for him," Sebastian said sadly. A part of him softened at the torn-up look on Magnus' face, and Seb knew he didn't hate Magnus. He felt sorry for him. Because between the two of them, Magnus deserved Alec.

"Yeah," Magnus said, and his crossed arms looked more like he was trying to hold himself together. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said.

"Why? You're the only sleeping in his bed," Magnus muttered, forcing a grin. Seb shook his head.

"Alec hasn't spoken to me all week. All we do is talk at night. It's nice, but Alec has priorities and I'm not at the top of his list," Sebastian said. Maybe he was trying to make Magnus feel better, but there was truth in his words.

"But there will come a time when you are. And when that time comes, I'll kill you if you hurt him." Magnus didn't look too broken then. He looked fierce and strong, and ready to defend Alec's honor. Sebastian would have smiled at his loyalty, but Magnus's sentence made him feel sick.

_I have to hurt him to help my kingdom, but maybe Alec's more important. Maybe I can be selfish for once._

Because, honestly, no matter how many Morgenstern Kingdom citizens would benefit from Alec's death, Seb would never hurt his prince.


	7. Chapter 7

At first, Sebastian was really pissed that he woke up so early. Normally palace servants woke up at dawn to pick out Alec's clothes and get the bathroom ready to draw a bath for him later on in the day, but since none of that was done Seb knew he'd woken up at an ungodly hour. The dark sky outside only supported his deduction.

But then he'd caught sight of the boy he had his arm draped around, and Sebastian's negative thoughts fled his mind. Alec's black hair was splayed out on his pillow and was curling in places and his eyelashes were fanned out in a stark contrast to his pale cheeks. Sebastian's breath caught in his throat when his gaze traveled to Alec's pretty lips that were barely parted in a way that made them look pouty. Seb placed a quick peck on Alec's cute little nose before stealthily untangling himself from the other prince and slipping into Alec's giant walk-in closet.

Since no one was up, Sebastian figured he could get away with a black T-shirt of Alec's and some dark jeans instead of the nasty, formal clothes he usually wore. He grabbed some clothes for Alec and walked back into the room.

Since Alec slept like a dead man, he hadn't moved an inch since Sebastian had left. _Oh, he's going to be so pissed at me…_But Sebastian could see the beginnings of a pink hue come over the sky and he didn't want to miss this.

"Alec, wake up," Seb whispered into Alec' ear. He knelt down next to Alec's side of the bed and stuck his face right next to Alec. "Wake up, the sunrise is pretty. Alec, c'mon, wake up." Seb tickled under the Lightwood Prince's chin and gradually walked his fingers over to Alec's cheek. "Wake up, you big lug. This is going to be fun." Alec's eyes fluttered open and Seb moved his hand back. When Alec's stunning blue eyes focused on Sebastian's face, they snapped wide open and Alec launched himself across the bed and sat up.

"What the _hell_? You don't stand _right in front of _a sleeping person, that's _rude_," Alec snapped. His eyes flashed when he looked out the window, and he looked back at Seb incredulously. "What _time _is it?"

"Time to watch the sunrise from the greenhouse?" Seb answered reluctantly, smiling unsurely at Alec. "I never see you anymore, so I thought this would be fun. See? I picked out your clothes and everything."

Alec eyed the simple, dark clothes and Sebastian watched his resolve crumble, along with his anger.

"Fine. But I hate you for this," Alec grumbled, snatching up his clothes and heading into the bathroom to change.

The greenhouse was the highest point in the palace, and Sebastian's personal favorite. It was filled with gorgeous plants he'd never even seen before; plants that shone and had flowers that glowed and were all sorts of colors. Before they'd made it there, Alec had snatched some bread from yesterday's dinner and the two boys hunkered down cross-legged on the porch and ate their breakfast.

The porch was made of glass, like the rest of the greenhouse, and the view of the palace grounds was breath-taking. Sebastian could stare forever at the view of the colorful gardens with the grand fountain in the center, the duck pond and stable a little farther away, and the mountains on the horizon even farther.

"Those mountains are even farther away than the Blackthorn Kingdom," Alec told Sebastian, chewing slowly on his piece of bread.

"They're pretty," Sebastian said. He reached over and tucked a piece of Alec's sleep-ruffled hair behind his ear. "Not as pretty as you, though." Alec made a funny face before bursting into uncontrollable giggles. Sebastian smiled at the cute sound, but didn't appreciate being laughed at. "What? I work hard trying to express my feelings and you laugh at me?" Seb said, making an overly dramatic, appalled face that had Alec laughing even more.

"You're feelings are _so _hokey," Alec snickered, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "That was a horrible line. I could do better."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in challenge. "Oh, _could _you?"

Alec nodded and sat up straight, clearing his throat obnoxiously. "Pigs are slightly reddish/ Violets aren't even that blue/ But I am very sure/ Those mountains could never be as pretty as you. And scene." He finished his horrible poetry with a radiant smile. Sebastian snickered and shook his head.

"Where was the _depth_? I wanted emotion. I'll show you what I wanted," Sebastian said, taking Alec's hand and kissing it. "The view from our porch looks like Heaven, but the most beautiful part is your eyes." Sebastian touched Alec's cheek and watched it redden in a blush.

"The sun has yet to rise, because you woke me up at an ungodly hour, but your smile lights up the world," Alec said, still blushing. Butterflies fluttered in Sebastian's stomach and he realized he was nervous. That was what Alec did to him. He made Sebastian nervous in a way he'd never felt before, because it was the fear that Alec would look over and see Magnus' love and walk away from Sebastion, or that Sebastian would screw up and make his beautiful prince leave.

_I have to tell Alec about my mother's plan. It's only right, _Sebastian thought. He knew there would be no reason for Alec to ever speak to him after he told Alec the truth, but Alec deserved to know.

Sebastian looked up at Alec, and saw that his beautiful eyes were lit up from the light of the sun just peeking up from the mountains. "Now you don't need my smile anymore," Sebastian said ruefully.

"I'll always need your smile," Alec said, with a quick upwards quirk of his lips.

"Now who's hokey?" Seb grinned, moving the hand that had fallen from Alec's cheek and taking his hand.

"But it's still true," Alec said, with a pointed look that Seb found kind of sexy.

"Then I'll never stop smiling, so long as you're near by," Sebastian said, and he leaned in and kissed his prince.

* * *

Alec was still soaring from his kiss with Seb when he walked into the Throne Room. The kiss was everything he'd ever imagined it would be, but even _better_because Sebastian had smiled into it and Alec had closed his eyes and it ended with Alec shoving Sebastian away and sneezing because the door to the greenhouse had opened and _he had allergies goddamn it_. But Sebastian had just laughed and the sound made Alec feel happier than he had in a long time.

"Does one of the methods to ruling a kingdom that you talked about happen to be being late to meetings? Because I don't think I've ever seen you on time."

If anything could bring down Alec from his temporary amazing mood, it would be Jace Herondale. Alec just shook his head and sat down across from the soldier, who had his dirty boots propped on the table.

"Kings should only be late to the meetings that aren't important," Alec supplied with a grin. "Now put your feet on the ground; that table is worth more than your life."

"Ew, you look happy. What happened?" Jace asked, putting his feet down.

"None of your business. Listen, I just want to get to know you before we go into any heavy-duty questioning about strategies and money and all that. Just tell me about yourself and we can be done for the day. I have stuff to do." Alec waved at Jace to start talking and propped his head on his fist.

"Well, I'm a soldier," Jace started, putting on a pretty good thinking face. "I'm also an orphan. My parents both died in a house fire when I was an infant, and I was rescued by my neighbor. I became a soldier because it meant I didn't have to keep moving to foster homes. I guess I'm good at what I do."

"Did you originally want to be king, or was that Luke's idea?" Alec asked. He knew Jace was confident, but he didn't seem like the power-seeking type.

"It was General Garroway's idea. Though I'm sure he's right about me being an amazing king. My talking and leadership skills are extraordinary," Jace said, with his signature smirk.

"Yeah, you do seem like you enjoy hearing yourself talk," Alec muttered. Jace just nodded. _Okay, I'll just deal with him later. Right now I could be catching up on my sleep_, Alec thought. "Listen, I'm glad to hear you don't have some shady past or whatever. I'm sorry about your parents."

Jace shrugged. "I didn't even know them."

"Well, you might as well be off. I'll catch you later and see how much you know about war and dealing with politics. You can meet my advisor and learn a little about the different dynamics between kingdoms," Alec said, standing up. Jace stood too, looking half-bothered by the short length of the meeting, and both boys walked out together.

Alec got barely two steps out the door before Isabelle was there, tugging at his arm and saying something about a crown fitting for the coronation. Alec was dragged away from Jace and down a hallway. They stopped in the archives, where Robert's crown was in the center of the room under a glass case.

One of Maryse's old servants was standing next to the case holding an exact replica, and Alec was ordered to put it on. The crown was too big; the servant took Alec's measures and flew from the room while calling a goodbye over her shoulder. Izzy pulled up two chairs from next to a bookshelf and gestured for Alec to sit.

Once he was seated, Izzy gave Alec an intimidating glare. "I want to know everything about that Sebastian kid this very instant, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

When Isabelle wanted to be scary, she pulled it off pretty well. Alec scratched the back of his neck to stall for time before he asked Izzy why she needed to know.

"No reason. I was just talking to Magnus this morning and we came to the conclusion that we wanted to know more about him. So spill," Izzy said. Alec knew he couldn't lie to his sister, so he told her the truth.

"You can't tell anyone, Iz. It's a huge secret. But Seb is the Morgenstern Prince. He came here because he hates it at home. I'm his friend, so I offered him a place to stay. He likes it here," Alec told her in a hushed whisper.

"Damn," Izzy said, shaking her head. "Magnus was right."

"Huh?" Alec asked, wondering how Magnus could ever figure out who Sebastian was. _He can't possibly remember… oh no, Magnus probably put two and two together, _Alec thought miserably.

"Magnus figured Sebastian was that kid you used to hang out with years ago," Isabelle said, confirming Alec's fears.

"Well, he's right… is Magnus mad?" Alec asked worriedly.

"No, he could never be mad at you, Alec." Izzy had that same knowing look that Sebastian had when he looked at Magnus. Alec was confused by it, but he figured it wasn't anything important.

"Good. I think I should talk to him anyway, though."

"Probably," Izzy agreed. She bit her lip and looked like she didn't want to keep talking, but had to say what she was going to say. "Alec, I just want to make sure you're careful. Magnus and Ragnor are your best friends; you _know _who they are. This Morgenstern kid, though… I don't know, but you have to admit his sudden appearance after dad died is pretty strange."

Part of Alec knew that Izzy was right, but when he remembered the kiss he didn't want to have to believe it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite, or reviewed! Love you guys :D Sorry this took a while to post. Still don't own anything**

**Oh, by the way, this gets a tad heated. If you don't wanna read sexy-times, I would advice you not read past the line break. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sneaking into the Lightwood Kingdom was a risk, but Clary managed to sneak past the guards when they were shifting patrols and navigate her way to the palace with Hodge's written instructions. She made it all the way to the outside of the palace, but now she was at a loss for what to do.

There were guards _everywhere_ and the whole place was giant. How was she supposed to find her brother? But Clary wasn't about to give up. Hodge had gotten back to her yesterday with a way into the kingdom, so he must've known to tell Sebastian to go outside and wait for her. _I doubt he did, though. He seems like a complete ditz, _Clary thought to herself.

Clary sat down at the foot of a tree behind the palace garden, where she was easily concealed by the huge, trimmed bushes that bordered the garden. Waiting for her brother was going to take a lot of patience, but what Clary had to tell him was important.

Or, at least it was to Clary. She wasn't sure how invested Sebastian was in carrying out what Father would have wanted after his death. Valentine had died when Clary was six, so Clary did not remember much of him. All Clary remembered of Valentine was that he was a brave warrior who fought a lot of battles during his reign. Then, he would come home and give Clary piggyback rides before tucking her into bed. Sometimes Clary had woken up to the screams of her mother or Sebastian, and she was old enough now to realize that Valentine had been abusive.

Clary knew that her brother hated her for her good memories of their father. Sebastian had always ignored her or, when he decided to pay attention, was distant and cold. He was jealous that their father had loved Clary more. Part of Clary felt bad for him, but there was really nothing Clary could have done about it.

It took about two hours of waiting before Sebastian strolled out into the gardens and Clary was able to call him over. Sebastian ducked behind the bushes and Clary stood up to talk to him.

Without so much as a hello, Sebastian asked, "What do you need? Hodge sent me out here. He said you have news."

"Mother needs you to murder the prince and princess tonight. She's attacking the Lightwood Kingdom tomorrow, so she needs them out of the picture," Clary informed.

Clary did not miss the look of refusal that crossed her brother's face when she told him what he must do. Sebastian had always been a good actor, but Clary was good at seeing the truth in his eyes.

"What is it? Why are you hesitating?" Clary asked him. She doubted her brother suddenly gained the ability to have compassion.

Sebastian sighed and ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair. "Do you really think killing them is the answer? Why do Prince Alexander and Princess Isabelle have to die?" It wasn't an answer to Clary's question, but she didn't care much anyway. It was curious that Sebastian even cared about the Lightwoods. Clary didn't.

"Of course I believe it's what we need to do. It's what Mother wants us to do," Clary said, shrugging. That's all it really was. They needed to do this to make Mother happy, the Lightwoods be damned.

Sebastian nodded, and he turned to leave. "Thanks for the news, Clary."

"No problem, brother," Clary answered. She turned and slinked away from the palace, not noticing the tall stranger following after her.

* * *

Sebastian felt like the worst person in the world. He knew he shouldn't be letting Alec kiss him, but his prince was like a drug he needed to get his fix on. And God, Alec had a talented mouth. The two had been lying down on Alec's silky sheets kissing slowly and lovingly for what felt like hours, but no matter how sweet Alec was, Sebastian's guilt made the whole thing seem fake.

_I can not be kissing him right now. I need to tell him about Queen Jocelyn and the attack. Alec needs to know_, Sebastian reprimanded himself, but he was selfish. He wanted one perfect night with Alec before it all went downhill. One perfect night was all he needed.

That in mind, Sebastian deepened the kiss and turned it into a war between their tongues, before Sebastian pulled away and trailed nips and kisses down Alec's pale neck. His hands were roaming up Alec's shirt, and Alec was no better. His hands were fisted in Seb's hair and pulling soft moans out of Seb that he'd never heard himself make before. Seb didn't know how far Alec was willing to go, and he wanted to find out. He wanted to make Alec happy, because Alec deserved to be happy. He did not deserve all the shit that had been thrown at him his whole life.

"Alec-" Seb was cut off with a kiss.

"Don't stop," Alec sighed into Sebastian's mouth, telling Seb all he needed to know. Sebastian smiled and slowly pulled Alec's shirt up and over his head, revealing gorgeous muscles that Sebastian wanted to run his hands over. He did just that. Sebastian trailed his fingers slowly back down Alec's chest until they curled into the inside of his jeans, and Sebastian kissed a line down Alec's torso, only stopping to pay special attention to Alec's adorable pink nipples.

Before Sebastian could get much farther, Alec pulled him back up for another kiss and pulled Sebastian's shirt off. Sebastian loved the feeling of Alec's hands running up and down his back, but a dark feeling of horror clenched his gut when he realized what Alec must have been feeling.

Seb stiffened and began to pull away, but Alec stopped him by putting his hand on the back of Sebastian's neck.

"Sebastian, lay down for me," Alec said, sitting up. Sebastian carefully lifted himself off Alec and shakily obeyed, laying with his stomach against the sheets and back exposed. Alec got up and straddled Sebastian's hips, so he could easily run his hands down Sebastian's back and see the map of scars and whip marks Valentine had left behind even after he was long dead.

"You-you don't have to say anything, if you don't want to," Sebastian whispered, feeling mortified. He was ugly and scarred; how could he think Alec would find him attractive?

"You're beautiful, Sebastian," Alec whispered, leaning when he spoke to brush his lips against the back of Seb's ear. Seb shook his head quickly, not wanting Alec's pity, but Alec kissed the side of his neck and said it again. "You _are _beautiful. Every part of you. Every scar is a mark of how strong you are for surviving what you've been through. And that's beautiful."

Sebastian sat up and looked at Alec, baffled.

Alec just shrugged. "What? I'm telling you how I feel."

Sebastian kissed him. It wasn't a slow kiss filled with sweetness; it had a burning fire behind it that showed just how badly Sebastian wanted to fuck Alec until that boy realized just how much he was loved. Alec responded eagerly, throwing all he had into their kiss, and Sebastian made quick work of ridding them both of the rest of their clothes.

Alec blushed like a girl when Sebastian had pushed down his boxers, but Sebastian murmured soothingly, making sure Alec knew just how beautiful he was, and he kissed Alec's cheek.

This made Alec smile, and Sebastian loved to see that smile. He pinched Alec's cheek, and said, "You're blush is so cute."

"Oh, shut up," Alec said pushing at Sebastian's shoulder, but not enough to move him away.

"Make me."

Then Sebastian's world flipped and Alec was hovering above him, a confident smirk playing on his lips. Alec leaned down to kiss him, and it took Sebastian's breath away.

It also made him want to make Alec scream, but he'd save that for another day. Alec could lead this one, and Sebastian was looking forward to being pampered.

_Another day…_ The guilt came clawing back, and it made Sebastian feel sick to his stomach. _Who am I to think there will ever be another day?_

"Let me up," he said to Alec, lightly smacking his ass. "I need to do something."

Alec looked confused, but got off Sebastian nonetheless. Sebastian gently laid Alec down on the bed and kissed his nose. Sliding down the sheets, Sebastian only stopped until he was level with his prize. Sebastian kissed the tip of Alec's dick and took him a few inches into his mouth. It took Sebastian a bit before he could take Alec all the way, but when he did Alec was a moaning mess, guiding Sebastian's head with a hand in his hair. Sebastian worked Alec over until he was lubed enough for Sebastian's liking, before he came off of Alec with a pop.

Alec pulled Sebastian back up and, to Sebastian's surprise, pressed his fingertips to Sebastian's mouth instead of kissing him. Sebastian coated Alec's fingers obediently and allowed himself to be pulled down onto the bed by his love.

Alec kissed Sebastian's temple when the first finger went in, and that distracted from the burn slightly. But Sebastian couldn't help but relish in the pain, as if it were some way for Alec to get back at him for what Sebastian was keeping from him.

Alec pressed a second finger in, and then a third. Sebastian wished his caring, sweet Alec would stop kissing him to take the pain away. Sebastian knew he deserved the pain. He was lying to Alec, and Alec did not deserve to be lied to. Sebastian nodded to let Alec know he was ready, and then the pain from Alec's fingers seemed like child's play.

And Sebastian loved it. He loved how even through Alec's kissing and whispers and apologies, he could still feel the pain he knew he deserved so badly.

"Don't apologize," he whispered to Alec. "I'm fine." Sebastian kissed him, because Alec needed the comfort, not because Sebastian deserved the love.

And then Alec did exactly what Sebastian wished he wouldn't. He kissed Sebastian, and this time it was different. It was sweeter and softer. "I love you, Sebastian," Alec whispered, and even though Sebastian had used that fact to break into a kingdom and make fun of Alec's best friend, the words seemed new to Sebastian. Even though he'd always known it, the words had never come from Alec.

It broke Sebastian's heart a little, because he wished he would stop getting love he did not deserve. But that didn't change the fact that he loved Alec back.

"I love you too, Alexander," Sebastian said. And they were probably the truest words Sebastian had spoken to Alec in nine years.

Alec came then, and Sebastian followed right after, both of them moving together to ride through the aftershocks. When Alec pulled out, Sebastian felt stiff already and knew he was probably going to be sore tomorrow. Alec kissed Sebastian goodnight, and the tired blue-eyed boy was asleep in a matter of moments.

Sebastian stayed up that night, watching over his love and twirling his dagger in his hand. It would be so easy to just follow his mother's orders, but Sebastian loved Alec more than he cared about being loyal.

Sebastian tucked the dagger back into its spot and kissed Alec's cheek.

"I love you. I'm sorry."

* * *

**That was scary as hell to write. Hope it wasn't too bad! Reviews would make me feel less nervous ;-) (And probably keep Alec alive...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Magnus figured the tiny red-head thought she was so stealthy. She had obviously been inexperienced with breaking-and-entering, considering she had been crawling through the bushes of the garden as if they would conceal her. Magnus had been reading on a bench about two feet away from her, and the most she had accomplished was nearly making him piss himself trying not to laugh.

But when that horribly sketchy Sebastian kid had walked out and climbed right into the bush with her, Magnus found it less funny and a lot more concerning. After listening to their pretty loud conversation, and keeping in mind Magnus' talk with Sebastian earlier, Magnus decided that it would be best to follow Clary back to the Morgenstern Kingdom. Sebastian would never hurt Alec, Magnus knew that from seeing his love for Alec first-hand. Before, Sebastian loving Alec had made Magnus want to punch something, but now he was just happy it meant Alec was safe. Queen Jocelyn was the one who wanted Alec dead; she was the one who was going to attack.

Maybe Alec didn't love Magnus, but that didn't make Magnus any less prepared to protect his love.

* * *

Alec had been hoping for some early-morning cuddling with Sebastian, but instead he was woken by Ragnor in full-out panic. He had had pulled Alec and Sebastian out of bed, intentionally ignored the fact that neither of them were dressed, and put them into some quickly-grabbed clothes.

The fog of annoyance that clouded Alec's judgement was cut through by the words 'Magnus' and 'idiot is going to Morgenstern.' _Why is that moron going all the way to Morgenstern? He's going to get himself killed!_Alec thought frantically. Magnus was putting himself at risk, and Alec had no idea why.

When Ragnor had dragged Seb and Alec to the entrance hall, Hodge was idolly reading a dusty book from the library in a chair. Jace was next to him, blabbering about how he had only read Hodge's book in latin, but he assumed that version was far superior.

"Hodge!" Alec snapped, making his advisor drop his book and leap up out of his chair. "I want you to find General Garroway and get him ready to sent a few soldiers into Morgenstern Kingdom. I want back-up, just in case."

"Wait, what?" Sebastian said, grabbing Alec's arm. "You can't just-"

"Magnus is in danger," Alec growled, pulling away. "If you don't want to come, then don't."

"Your Highness, are you sure it is wise-"

"I don't know, Hodge, you tell me. That's your job as advisor, is it not?" Alec snapped. "I'm going to get a horse, Ragnor you're coming too, right?"

"Obviously." Ragnor rolled his eyes.

"Great, you can help me out then," Alec said. Jace moved to stand in front of Alec and stopped him from leaving. "_What?_You aren't going to talk me out of this too, right?"

"Of course not. I'm just letting you know that I'm coming. This sounds like a stupid rescue mission, and stupid is my favorite kind of rescue," Jace said. Alec just motioned for him to follow. Alec noted that Sebastian followed everyone else to the stables, even though he had objected to the mission.

When the group reached the stables, Ragnor called for the stable boy to bring four horses. Hodge and Luke showed up only a moment later. Luke had four guards with him, and Hodge had decided to leave his book at the castle.

"Hodge, are you coming?" Sebastian asked.

"As Alexander's advisor, it's is necessary," Hodge affirmed, sounding determined. Alec did not want his advisor to go into Morgenstern Kingdom only if he felt like he had too. _If Hodge is scared, he doesn't have to come. It's not like he can read whatever is hurting Magnus to death,_Alec thought.

"It is not necessary, actually," Alec told him. "If you don't want to come, then don't."

"Is that your catchphrase now?" Jace asked. "Because it's a bit wordy. If I were you, I would make it short and sweet."

Alec wondered if Jace ever had anything useful to say.

The moment the horses were ready, Alec mounted the white mare his father had given Max when he turned six years old. The horses' name was Sarabi, and she was one of the quickest horses in the Lightwood Palace. Alec was glad to be riding into Morgenstern land on her.

The quickest way into the Morgenstern Kingdom would be through the marshes, but because of the wall, the group had to take a longer route through the Royal Gate. The gate was the least crowded one in all of the Lightwood Kingdom, because only members of the palace were permitted to use it.

It took Alec until they had crossed the Lightwood-Morgenstern border before he realized they did not know where to look for Magnus.

"He said he was going to the palace," Ragnor helped. "But I don't know why, and I have no idea where the palace even is."

Sebastian pulled ahead, and Alec ignored the shocked looks behind him in favor of following Seb's lead. All Alec wanted to think about was getting Magnus back, not how to handle the reveal of where Sebastian was really from. Sebastian seemed to understand how urgent this trip was, because he immediately set off at a brisk canter. Alec followed suit and hoped the others followed him.

When they reached the castle, Alec almost understood why Valentine had been so evil in his days. _I would be pretty evil too, if I had to live in that,_Alec figured. The Morgenstern Palace was just as grand as the Lightwood Palace, but was made from a darker stone and the towers were tall and thinner. Alec was mostly saddened by the gardens placed along the entrance road; the bushes and flowers were all poisonous. Alec knew that poisonous plants were the only kind that grew in Morgenstern Kingdom, and he felt bad enough for them that he would have started up trade between the two kingdoms there and then if it meant the people would stop starving.

"In here," Sebastian said, dismounting and walking his horse up to the guards. Alec did the same, as with the rest of the group, and the guards let them inside without question.

The palace opened up right into the Throne Room, and Queen Jocelyn sat atop her throne looking stunning. Her red hair was pulled back, green eyes sharp, and her smile was a thin line across her face. A smaller girl who looked just like her held Magnus in chains beside the throne.

"Alec!" Magnus called out, looking relieved. Clary, Alec assumed she was, jerked the chains around his neck and Magnus broke off into a coughing fit. He looked up again wearily, "This wasn't my best idea."

Alec would have laughed, but Queen Jocelyn tapped her golden-headed cane on the floor in the matter of a judge calling for order. "Prince Alexander," she announced, voice low and dramatic almost to the point of humor. "I see that you are alive."

Alec had to do a double-take, because those were not the words he was expecting to come out of her mouth. _Maybe Isabelle and Magnus were right-_but Alec dispelled the thoughts from his mind quickly, not liking the haunted feeling they brought him.

"Queen Jocelyn, I assume? Great observation," Alec complimented. "Alive is a state I enjoy being in."

Alec was hyper-aware of the group behind him, and of Sebastian's hand slipping into his sleeve. The bastard pulled out a dagger, and Alec vowed to never ignore his sister and best friend's gut feelings ever again.

"Yes, same for my people. They are not as lucky as you, it seems.' She sighed loudly, as if she had accidently spilled something on her shirt. Shaking her head jerkily, she grinned and looked Sebastian's way. "Oh, my son is home! Sebastian!" Jocelyn called in a sing-song voice, cupping her hands in a dramatic manner. She cocked her head to the side and grinned crookedly. It hit Alec that Queen Jocelyn was not sane at all, and Alec did not blame Sebastian for wanting to leave. _If Sebastian was ever telling the truth about that-_

"Yes, mother?" Sebastian was walking hesitantly up next to Alec, lurching like every step pained him. Alec avoided eye contact and instead turned his attention to the queen.

"You aren't going to disobey me now, are you?" Jocelyn said, mouth falling open theatrically. "Clary warned me that you might, but I believed in you. You won't, not after all I've done for you?" Jocelyn was looking at Sebastian like he was a dog that had refused to listen to a command, and Alec risked a look at him. Sebastian looked cornered.

"Mother, I-"

"_Kill him!_" Jocelyn screeched suddenly, knocking her cane against the ground and jumping to her feet in a whirl of royal robes. "Kill him and _avenge your father!_"

If Jocelyn wanted a dramatic screech before the newest king of the Lightwood Kingdom was slain, she did not get it. Her words were followed by an uncomfortable silence, until Sebastian took one step forward to claim her attention.

"I can't, mother," Sebastian said uncertainly. Alec felt guilty for doubting his love, but he was relieved at Sebastian's words. By the look on Magnus' face, so was he. Magnus seemed more concerned with what Sebastian was doing with his dagger instead of his own chains. It took Alec a bit of studying, but he realized with a jolt that Magnus's chains weren't even locked at all. Clary met Alec's eye and winked.

"What do you mean, you _can't?_" Jocelyn was outraged. She stomped down the stairs her throne was rested upon until she stood before the Lightwood kingdom members. "What about you, Hodge? Are you a traitor?"

"No, my queen."

Alec whirled around just in time to see Hodge's sword deflected by Sebastian's blade. Hodge-never one to excel in sword fighting or anything but book knowledge, really-stumbled backwards, was caught in Sebastian's hold, and disarmed right away.

"Well, great lot of good that does me," Jocelyn sneered.

When she fell, Alec figured it was Magnus' doing. After all, he'd been unchained. It had been his plan to come to Morgenstern Kingdom, and Alec figured it was working. But when Jocelyn's limp body fell to the ground, Clary's small, shaking figure stood above her. Clary's bright eyes were wide and shocked, and her hand was still clenched where she had been gripping the dagger that was in Jocelyn's back.

"_Mom_," a Sebastian's choked voice whimpered to Alec's left. Sebastian lurched forward and ran over to his mother, dropping to his knees to check for a pulse. Sebastian's outburst broke Clary out of her daze, and she covered her mouth with one hand and stumbled backwards. Alec. Alec caught Magnus' eye and in no time his friend was in Alec's arm, shaking his head and repeating _I didn't mean for her kill her mother, that wasn't part of our plan_into Alec's shoulder. Alec just held on as tight as he could and hoped Magnus got the message.

After Alec knew Magnus was safe, everything else was a blur. He barely recognised Jace and Luke catching hold of Hodge and holding him captive. Alec buried his face into Magnus' shoulder and missed the sight of Sebastian moving from the form of his dead mother and going to embrace Clary. Then Ragnor joined the hug, and Alec held onto his two best friends like they were the last things he had on earth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who read this story :) **

**Still don't own TMI, sadly**

* * *

Clary's coronation had happened in the Morgenstern Kingdom, as was proper. Alec had grown to accept the eerie look of the palace over the past two weeks - even like it, almost- and Alec thought the ceremony looked beautiful with the sun shining down on the rhododendron-lined pathway leading up to the arbour Clary received her crown under.

Alec had loved his own coronation, and so far his week as official king had been considerably less hectic than the chaos that had occurred after his mother had killed herself. It was a time of peace, so Alec didn't have to deal with many conflicts. It had been easy, except Alec's constant rejection of King Penhallow's offer of Princess Aline's hand in marriage, and Alec knew the peace would not last forever. Those were problems for another day, though, and Alec was content with handling his own kingdom and worry about war later.

It helped that Sebastian was there, too. Sebastian had explained his mother's plan and apologized so many times Alec wanted to lock Sebastian in the dungeon until he decided to stop blabbering. Alec understood that Sebastian had stopped caring for him over the years of their separation, and he would have been surprised if Seb had decided to disobey his mother and put his kingdom at risk just to save one near-stranger's life. Seb had made the right choice in the end, and that was all that mattered to Alec.

Now though, Alec didn't bother worry about any of that. He was more concerned with the amount of flowers Seb was plucking off of a nearby bush. It was the celebration party after Clary's coronation, and Alec had assumed Seb wanted to make out when he pulled Alec into a corner, not fasten him a wreath made of oleanders.

Alec had to admit, it was very pretty.

"There!" Seb finished with a triumphant grin, holding up the circlet of flowers that exactly matched Alec's head size. Alec knew it did, because Seb had used a long leaf from another sketchy plant to measure exactly. Sebastian removed Alec's crown and replaced it with the one made out of flowers. "It's pretty, but don't eat it. You'll go into cardiac arrest."

"Thanks," Alec said, wrinkling his nose. "I really do appreciate your poison crown."

Alec was slowly getting used to being showered with affection, and flowers. Sebastian had already picked him a green rose that morning in the greenhouse, as remembrance of where their first kiss took place. Alec really didn't mind Sebastian's cute boyfriend side at all.

"You're welcome," Seb said, kissing Alec on the nose. He picked up Alec's actual crown from the table they were sitting at and placed it on his own head. Sebastian looked good in a crown, and the thought that maybe Sebastian wished he was in the Morgenstern crown bothered Alec.

"Is this really what you want?" Alec asked his boyfriend, looking at him and gnawing on his bottom lip. He motioned to Clary, who was standing next to Jace, looking stunning in her red cape with the Morgenstern family emblem and her golden crown.

"Of course it is," Sebastian insisted. He reached over and grabbed Alec's hand, bending slightly to kiss Alec's palm. "Clary deserves to be Queen; I'd much rather stay in the Lightwood Kingdom with you." Sebastian looked up and gave Alec a cheeky grin. "Plus, we're going to adopt eight children together, remember?"

Alec grinned and gave him a light shove. Seb managed to sway right back beside Alec and slip his arm around Alec's waist. Alec rolled his eyes, but let the move slide because it was smooth.

Sebastian snuggled his head into the crook of Alec's shoulder, and Alec was just about to kiss Sebastian when Jace suddenly plopped down in the seat next to Alec. Seb didn't move his head, and Jace didn't seem to care much. The entire Lightwood Palace seemed to be desensitized to the king and his new boyfriend's cuddling.

"Hey, Your Highass?" Jace asked, prodding Alec with his finger. "Can I be demoted from my position as your heir?"

"I _never _made you my_-_"

"So that's a yes?" Jace looked excited. Alec figured there was nothing he could do, so he just sighed.

"That's a yes." The council wouldn't care; now that Alec had Seb, it was perfectly easy for them to adopt heirs. "Why do you want that anyway?"

"I want to be king of this place instead," Jace said, looking adoringly at the lily of the valley bushes a few paces away. Alec would never understand why anyone would want to rule a place with so many poisonous flowers.

"How come?" Seb asked. "It's about as crappy as it looks."

Jace looked personally offended. "Well for one, in this kingdom people find it childish to wear flower crowns in public." Alec rolled his eyes. "And two, it is _not_crappy. It's beautiful, unique, intelligent, funny-"

"Don't you _dare _bother Clary," Alec said, figuring out what Jace was so hooked on and pulling one of Jace's blonde strands because of it. "Leave her alone, you gold digger."

"I happen to find Clary lovely, and I'll overlook her crappy kingdom if that means I can take her hand in marriage someday in the future. We're meant to be," Jace said, shooting a quick glance at Sebastian. "Do I have your blessing to marry your sister?"

Seb snorted. "Sure, but it's her blessing you have to worry about."

"Oh, I'll win her. I'm determined." The look on Jace's face allowed no failure, and neither did the strut he used to leave Alec and Seb's table and go over the the giant group of commoners Clary was talking to.

"The only way he'll win Clary is if he offers her food for the entire kingdom," Seb told Alec. "She's decided to put the kingdom before her personal needs, and there's no way she'll allow herself a boyfriend before she figures out how to figure out how to assist the hungry."

Alec kissed Sebastian's forehead, where the crown stopped and the white blond hair fell into his face. "The Lightwood Kingdom can trade over food, but I want ten gold pieces for every pound of crop I sent over."

"Mhmm, your wish is my sister's command," Seb said, kissing Alec's cheek.

"And now Jace had a chance to make a move. He owes me," Alec said, plucking a leaf from the crown he wore.

"Hey, don't break that. I made it with love and care," Sebastian said, reaching over to make sure the crown wasn't damaged. "Speaking of crowns, yours is comfy. I want one of my own someday." Sebastian fixed the crown on his head, and Alec tried to suppress his grin. There was only way Sebastian could become a king of the Lightwood Kingdom, and Alec knew the council would love nothing more than their king getting hitched.

"Someday. You have to earn one first," Alec said, pulling his love in for a kiss.

"Yes, dear," Sebastian muttered against Alec's mouth. Alec figured their reign would be a good one.

* * *

It was a chance meeting that changed everything. Two princes from different kingdoms stumbled upon each other and fell in love. Neither of them expected it, but it was the best surprise that they could have ever imagined. Their two kingdoms became allies and changed the course of history. Not that that mattered to them; what mattered was that they had each other, and that was all they ever needed.


End file.
